Eagle
by Tawnia
Summary: I've had enough. Now take me by the hand and fly for the sky. Tykan


This was a random idea and started off as a drabble. It became a oneshot. Hardly any of my planned drabbles has stayed a drabble, they always evolve into oneshots - or worse, chapterfics.

This is my first Tykan fiction. Be merciful xD

**Warning:** Swearing. Kissing.  
**Pairing: **Tyki/Kanda (Tykan)  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own DGM.

* * *

**:: EAGLE ::**

The Exorcist was dying.

Anybody with a pair of eyes and half a decent brain could tell. Blood was akin to his second skin, a vermilion cloak thick and viscous. The red liquid flowed freely from his mouth, his ears and his nose. It was practically seeping out from everywhere.

The Lotus spell was breaking and so was he. He would snap with snicks of gleaming white bones as his body disintegrated. He grimaces at the zeugma he never intended to make. Now is not the time to impersonate smart-ass Bookman apprentices and mess around with fancy wordplay. He wants chocolate, but he is unable to move an inch.

Someone help me, anyone?

Coughs like croaks and screams like silence. His vocal cords were probably shouted hoarse into oblivion during some fight, but he had fun while he lasted. It had some similarity to this game he came across before- russian roulette. A zero-sum game. You win, they lose some. You lose some, you die. Fucking casinos. It wasn't fair – Che, who said anything and everything had an official court to listen to petty complaints? Besides, dead men can tell no tales, literally. Now that the game was lost, there will be deaths.

His ravaged body can do no more than flop jerkily on the blood-splattered soil. He was like a fish out of water. A dying specimen.

An eagle emerges from the grey skies, dark and gloomy. It flares cloud-clad wings to hover. Sharp, keen eyes scan the battlefield almost urgently. It was looking for something – for someone?

Golden eyes twinkle like mutilated stars and smiling lips whisper to the many moons out there.

A pained groan escaped the Exorcist's parted lips and condensed into a scattered cloudy of water droplets. Don't get your hopes up yet, who will save you, baka!

He pauses in his laboured breathing to blink open his eyes. Looks up at the sky. Searching for someone to save him. Snowy hair would be a damn pleasant sight at that time. Crimson hair would be minimally better. Black hair would be ecstatically welcomed. Ah, milady, take on the role of the knight in shining boots for me.

But what he wants is the comforting, gentle hue of chocolate. Warm and creamy, like a mug of freshly brewed coffee. It would wake him up. He has slept enough. Has had enough.

His faltering heartbeats garner desperation but oozes less blood. That is somewhat a relief, for he is beginning to choke on the amount of it in his battered mouth. The Exorcist turns his head sluggishly and lets the excess liquid dribble out. It takes time, but finally he is able to face the stormy ceilings with a more peaceful expression and cry out in a broken voice for somebody to come along.

In the distance, the eagle floats down with gradual acceleration.

A chilly wind breezes past and he thinks there might be a thunderstorm approachingf. There had been light, intermittent drizzles throughout the day. He was soaked to the bone and shivering badly. He wants the warmth of chocolate.

The Exorcist's thoughts are muddied and clogged, like a stagnant pond in an abandoned backyard. Leaves had drifted down to gather at the surface of his mind, denying the depths much needed sunlight. With every addition of a dusty leaf to the pond, he dies a flittle inside. He wants the illumination from light rays. Most importantly, he craves the soothing heat of chocolate.

Everywhere is stillness and quiet, making him feel like the sole living being for miles around. He would have sat up properly to meditate – revel in this rare opportunity of solitude – if he wasn't currently having a date with necrosis.

And the Exorcist still longs for his chocolate.

As if the heavens could grant him his wish, he turns his bloodshot eyes to the roiling thunderclouds above. There, he spots an eagle soaring high in a nebulous sky. He wonders how idiotic it is. A small spear of lightning could very easily end its life. Lighting always went for the object raised highest above ground. And the last time he checked, there were no sign of a single plant or tree for miles around the last time he checked. He'll be next, then. He already has half a mind to die, to end his suffering.

End me, end this, end it!

But to die without a fight would not be a honorable death – so that was out of the question. Plus, he had no idea of the war's current status. His... comrades, they could be fighting for their lives right now, while he lies there feeling lonely. Che. That's a new one; he can actually feel lonesome.

The Exorcist realises he is beginning to ramble and rolls his eyeballs back, gaze upon the skies once more. His impending death was making him dopey. Like the dwarf. Wait- what dwarf? He groaned softly in exasperation. He really was out of it. He wasn't living in a fucking fairytale, goddamnit! He had a war to fight, Noah to kill and friends to save– He stopped. Friends? Since when did he ever consider those lunatics as more than simply other living beings sharing the same Earth he trod. All the fighting must have affected him more than he assumed.

Somewhere, the majestic eagle touched down to earth and proceeded onwards with a quick pace.

The Exorcist fidgeted restlessly as he lay there, helpless. His vision suddenly turned hazy as a strong wind blew past and dust bunnies tumbled over his peripheral vision. He would have raised his hands to rub his tearing eyes, but both arms were far too mangled to be of any use than to lie there looking pretty.

Curly brown hair obscured his previously unhindered sight of the thunderous skies above. The spaghetti-like strands of tawny hair seemed strangely familiar and he thought his fingers had touched them before. But it was annoying.

"What the fuck, go away." The Exorcist rasped absently, wanting to see more beautiful violence; the flashing forks of lightning and earsplitting claps of thunder.

"What, don't you want to see me, Kanda?" A velvety voice floated down from above. Like the eagle. The smooth, rich tone immediately reminded him of coffee – and of chocolate. His chocolate.

"My chocolate!" He meant to exclaim, but all that emerged was a breathless murmur. His heart was rapidly failing, but who cared? His chocolate, his warmth, was here. At long last.

There was an amused chuckle, tinged with anxiety. "Yes, I'm your chocolate." The smooth-as-satin voice purred encouragingly. He felt an overwhelming urge to hold his chocolate close. He tried to lift his hands but they felt as heavy as tree trunks. He focused with rapt concentration; they shifted slightly, and that was all. He unwittingly let out a frustrated hiss – he wanted to hold his chocolate right now.

He didn't wait long for this one desire to be fulfilled. At his pleading hiss, hot skin pressed against his damaged body at once, comforting him with its mere presence. Soft hands took his cold, frozen ones and warmed them up. A silhouette fell across his face and he was staring up at an upside-down visage. He groaned weakly as he tried to decipher his chocolate's features without getting dizzy.

"You're causing me a headache." He informed the other disgruntledly. There was another amused chuckle that sounded like the rich, deep chime of a bell, and soft, moist lips covered his to shut him up. At that, his faltering heartbeats returned with a vengeance.

His head felt clearer as his heart pumped strongly, sending out oxygenated blood. A palm rested knowingly on his thumping chest. "I could always do this to you." Coffee-hued orbs gazed tenderly down at him.

"The amazing kiss of life." He muttered sarcastically. The flash of perfect, white teeth dazzled him. Ruby red lips captured his pale crescent moons of lips in a fierce, possessive kiss. His heart beat a more vigorous rhythm against his ribcage. It certainly was the kiss of life - he felt much better already.

Lightning struck the damp earth and harried thunderclouds soon after. Light raindrops pattered down on to the war-torn earth, washing away the carnage of rage and sorrow. The skywater rinsed the blood and dirt off corpses. High above, flashes of light streaked across puffy, stone-grey clouds. The thunderstorm had finally arrived.

A storm cloud had long since passed over the Exorcist's life. However defiantly his heart beat, he would still fade away in the end. His battered body would be unable to sustain itself any longer. "A goodbye kiss." He demanded weakly of the other. "Before I die."

"Nonsense." Strong arms curled his body and lifted him off the ground. "You're coming with me." The rain beat down harder, as if in agreement.

Kanda blinked up in annoyance at the stinging rain and his disobedient chocolate. "Leave me be. The Earl will kill me."

"The Earl would murder **me**." Tyki corrected, a smile on his now ash-coloured face. Kanda stiffened in his arms. "That will never happen." He growled, furious that his chocolate had even thought of such a thing. "I'll never allow it!"

"It's not in your control." Tyki pointed out with a grim smile. "It's in mine. I will not let him touch you or me if you say so."

This satisfied the Japanese man. Nevertheless, he frowned. "You won't let me die in peace, will you?"

Tyki shook his head slightly at the other's statement. "You're right only for the first account - I won't let you die." As the Noah spoke, the rain picked up and pelted them painfully. Tyki shifted alittle so that the man in his arms was under his thick cloak, shielding him from the needle-like rain. From his comfortable position in the curly-haired man's arms, Kanda noticed and his dark, haunted eyes softened. "Baka."

"No. Chocolate." The Noah continued walking the long journey back to the Ark. The Exorcist stiffled his laughter and turned a half-hearted glare upon his chocolate. "You really are a baka! Why don't you teleport to the Ark."

Tyki hoisted him up and planted a tender kiss on his lips. Brown eyes gazed lovingly into blue ones and arms clutched its precious burden closer. "I don't want to teleport. I want to hold you in my arms for longer. Besides, only Road can create a door to the Ark."

"Excuses." It was almost accusing, the way Kanda said it. "My Lotus spell is nearly gone. I'll die before we reach the Ark."

"No." This time it was final. He meant it. "I will do everything in my power to let you live."

And they continued down the road to their final destination.

The Exorcist was dying.

The Noah will save him, no matter how heavy he was.

* * *

This turned out longer than expected. Review please :D

**A/N:** A couple of people asked me a common question that is pretty justifiable, so I'll clarify it now.  
**The eagle **– Jeez, what does the eagle have anything to do with the two lovebirds?  
Well, the eagle is actually **Tyki**. That's all I can say. But please don't ask me why was he floating up there in the sky like a grey balloon. I do not know either xD (Tyki wouldn't tell me *scowls*)


End file.
